Bound & Bred (Dark Smut)
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: Loki teaches the Winter Soldier how to treat a woman after capturing a mortal plaything to share. Dark smut and violence!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** Dark Smut, Rough Sex, Violence...Dont read and whine that you were not warned.

Hands on his hips, Loki beamed at the Winter Soldier's handy work before him, impressed. Dead American soldiers, their faces frozen in horror, death seeping from their gaping eyes, littered the bloody ground. He smiled, pleased with his new comrade.

"Shall we finish the wounded, my lord?" The Winter Soldier asked the God of Mischief, stroking his weapon with eager anticipation. Loki was his new master now. He had found him wandering alone and lost in foggy memories a few months after rescuing the hero called Captain America. Loki had offered to ease his mind and Bucky accepted. With the flick of a blue flame, Bucky's memories faded, his emotions fled, and he was once again the Winter Soldier. Together they embarked on a journey that would end with Loki hailing as king and the Winter Soldier doing what he loved; warring.

"Lead the way." Loki sneered as a gust of chilly wind from the north clamored the acrid odor of leaking guts, spreading it about the air. The stench did not seem to faze the Winter Soldier.

Nonchalantly, Loki strolled behind the Winter Soldier as he blasted a bloody trail through the flaming building slaughtering everyone in their path. He kicked in a door, scanned the smoky room, and was about to turn when a faint whimper captured his attention. The warlords shoved a huge filing cabinet aside expecting to find a cowering mortal warrior, surprised to discover a young woman shivering beneath the rubble. She wore a little sundress, obviously a civilian caught in the crossfire.

With arms wrapped around her body as if trying to shield herself, the petite woman peered up at the bellicose warriors. They glared at her, their eyes stalking her predatorily. Time seemed to stop, the room silent except for the pounding of her petrified heart.

Suddenly she cried out, closing her eyes as the Winter Soldier aimed his gun directly at her pretty face.

"No, no" Loki snapped, shoving the gun down by the palm of his hand.

The Winter Soldier watched as Loki squatted beside the terrified beauty. She opened her eyes, tears blooming, meeting his sadistic gaze. Loki seductively feathered a finger down the hollow of her cheek admiring the fear bubbling in her sultry cat-shaped eyes.

He continued speaking to the Winter Soldier in his usual low menacing voice. "Mortal women are not sport." His sensual demeanor erratically evolving as he seized a fistful of the woman's hair, wrenching her to her feet and up against his virile body. "They were made for fucking."

Bucky smirked with disinterested. He was made to kill and killing was his only pleasure. His only lust was bloodlust.

Loki read his thoughts. "I have much to teach you. You... WE... are going to enjoy this."


	2. Chapter 2

Cinnamon held her breath so that the Winter Soldier could not hear. She stood on the tips of her toes peeking in at him while he drank a strange brew from a stone engraved drinking vessel. She had no idea who he was, but from the brutality lacing his eyes she understood him to be deadly.

"Do not resist and I will release you."

She sucked in a startled breath and turned quickly, placing her back against the wall, cornered by the dark god. Loki curled his lips, his smile reeking of mischief. Now this was someone she knew. Every sane Midgard knew the immortal prince who sought to rule their realm.

"You will let me go?" She asked in a voice that feared he was playing a cruel joke.

"Yes. You have my word. All you have to do is spread those little legs, take it like a good mortal, and I will set you free." He suddenly drew close to her, capturing her chin and digging his fingers into her flesh. "Resist and you will truly know pain." He hissed icy.

The rest of this story is porn and had to be moved to the "Archive of our Own" website as they do not censor their fanfic. Just go to that website and search for my name "avalonmedieval" ( no spaces) and all my works will appear.


End file.
